A Beach Interlude
by mirror alchemist
Summary: Our MC spends the day at the beach, relaxing and getting away from her schoolmates. But a higher power likes to be funny and she ends up bumping into Castiel, the absolute last person she wanted to meet. But maybe spending the day with him isn't as bad as she thinks. ((Friendshipish!fic; Maybe some shipping if you squint and tilt your head to the right))
1. Chapter 1

Thanks everyone for the views and reviews for "Never Ever" I appreciate it really.

Anyway this was started waaay back when I hit the beach episode in MCL. It was originally gonna be my introduction to writing Castiel/Candy USTish thing for my friend, but then things happened and it got pushed into the backburner. Now that I actually got time away from real life duties, I polished it up and decided to publish it. May be a little rough and OoC.

I still don't own MCL. Nathaniel and Candy would have been official two episodes ago if I did.

* * *

**A Beach Interlude**

My first semester at Sweet Amoris had been interesting. To say the least. Despite all the interesting things that has happened since my transfer, it felt good to have this summer break. Mid-terms were done and I felt good about my scores. Not to mention it felt good to get back at Amber for the grief she gave me.

I wonder if she figured out by now that I gave her the wrong answers.

I told myself I was going to spend my break Amoris free.

No harping on problems

No worrying about guys

Nothing.

Luckily it'll be easy with my parents staying the weekend. Being two high profile business people they travel or work too far for me to commute to school. It wasn't as often when I was a kid. They usually took turns. But as I got older the transfers became more and more often. The longest I stayed before coming to Sweet Amoris was at my old school before being transferred here.

That isn't to say I never talk to them.

They always made sure to talk to me at least weekly, maybe bi-weekly. Even if it was just a phone call or the occasional webcam chat. But anyway, they cleared their weekend to rent out a hotel suite so that the three of us could have a family outing. What made it better was that it was by the beach.

I love the beach.

I don't really know why I like the beach. It always seem to bring out the inspiration in me.

"Ami, can you come here for a minute?" I heard Mom ask me.

Mom was sitting in the main lounge drinking a glass of tea. People say I take after her in looks. But I really don't think so. We share the same hair color, but she's a more beautiful woman. I could only hope that when I get her age I'll look like that.

"Come sit, we haven't just had a chat between the two of us in a while." she said.

Mom and I have a close relationship. Since Dad is one of the heads of an ad company he traveled a lot more than Mom at first. So I guess it was natural.

"How has your schooling been? Your father worries since we've gotten a couple calls about your behavior. Even getting into a fight."

My face turned instantly red.

It was true though. With the good times I had at Sweet Amoris, there was always bad. The constant arguments with Amber. The near-volatile snark sessions with Castiel. Maybe speaking my mind out one too many times to the principal. I'm surprised that I haven't gotten suspended yet.

I guess the work I do in the class offsets it?

"I'm sorry Mom. I really didn't mean to cause trouble...it's just taking some time to adjust there."

My mom let out a small sigh.

"I understand. I had hoped you'll make more friends. Since Kentin got transferred out."

I looked down at my hands for that. It was still a sore spot for Ken to not be here at Sweet Amoris with me anymore. I knew he had that crush on me and stuff. And even though I didn't feel like that towards him, he was still my friend. It made Sweet Amoris easier to deal with at times.

I couldn't forgive Amber for forcing him to move.

I wonder if that's why I have such a vendetta against her?

"It's fine Mom, I've made plenty of friends."

I talked to her about Rosalya and Violette and the other girls I've gotten to know during the semester. Mom was smiling through it. I guess because I rarely made friends with girls. I assume with my tendency to get into fights and the transfers, I wasn't that girly.

"I have to wonder, if you're not trying to get the attention of a boy."

I whipped my head towards Mom so fast when she said that. I could already feel my cheeks heat up at a mention of boys.

"No no no! Moooom." I whined.

She most definitely didn't need to know about Nathaniel and the incident at the nurse's office. Not at all. Mom would probably disapprove and if Dad knew.

Dad would probably kill him and then transfer me out.

I mean, Nathaniel is a nice person. But Dad's protective.

Oddly enough, that incident didn't change anything between us. We didn't even talk about it the day after it happened. Nope, we were still the two good friends.

At times I think back on it and wonder what if we didn't pull away at that moment. The thoughts left me disappointed of the reality.

When I glanced back at Mom, she was smirking at me. Mom only smirks when she realizes some-

Oh...fuck.

"Uh huh." she said matter of factly.

"Mom, it isn't what it looks li-"

Mom silenced me with a look. She was thinking for a moment and then turned back to me. "It's alright. You're turning seventeen soon. It's okay to feel attracted to a boy."

I can't believe that Mom was even talking to me about this. I just wanted to pretend that this didn't happen.

"But," she said, "be careful. Your father worries that leaving you here without us is reflecting negatively on your behavior."

No.

She couldn't mean-?

"Is Dad thinking about transferring me again?"

Mom didn't answer me but I could see from the look in her eyes. It must have been mentioned at least once. I stood up and shook my head.

It was unfair.

"You can't let Dad do that. It's not like my grades tanked. I've been keeping them up. And I promise I won't let anything like that happen again."

Mom stood and placed her hands on my shoulders. "Don't worry. He hasn't decided. But if we keep getting calls about your behavior, we might not have a choice."

I nodded my head at her. I would need to show a bit more restraint in the future. But if there's one thing I got my dad, other than his eyes, is the need to say something if something is wrong. I would at least think Dad would understand that.

"It's a nice day today." Mom said, "You should enjoy the beach by yourself."

I gave another nod before leaving her room to get ready. Going to beach would be good to clear my head.

"Oh, sweetheart? Next time I want pictures of this boy."

"Mom!" I whined again.

Nevermind the fact that I have picture or a sleeping Nathaniel I keep that Rosalya gave me for helping her out...

* * *

And done~!

...not really, I got a part two to update. Which will probably be fast since yeah. Anyway review!


	2. Chapter 2

I...may have forgotten I had this uploaded already.

Anyway the second part~!

* * *

There was only one problem; I didn't have a swimsuit. I knew we were going to stay by a beach, but I wasn't expecting to really go out there.

So a shopping trip was in order.

It took me by surprise how little people were actually walking on the boardwalk. Maybe I picked a bad day to go out? Anyway I went into a small boutique that seemed promising. I looked at each of the swimsuits on display.

It's really a shame that there were no one piece ones.

And the bikinis weren't that much better. A lot of them were cut in a way that was too skimpy to my liking. I almost gave up on trying to find one until I saw it.

It was a purple bikini with charms over the straps.

It was still a bit not my liking, but I doubt I would find anything better. So I bought it, with a sarong. I headed to one of the changing stations on the beach front. I'm surprised at how snug the swimsuit fit me. There wasn't a mirror in the station so I would have to assume it would look right. My hand brushed up against my right hip and I shuddered a bit.

I guess that scar is still a bit sensitive after all this time.

I quickly tie the sarong around my stomach to hide the scar and step out. I walked around the beach for a while and noticed how empty it was. Which is rare, since it is a popular beach.

There's really no point for me to stay if there's no one there.

I liked my solitude, but an empty beach is pushing it.

I sat at the shoreline while I waited for something to happen. I'm not sure what though. Even without the usual bustle of people, the beach has a nice view. I thought about what Mom told me. I still couldn't believe that Dad was considering having me transferred. I hadn't even been in Sweet Amoris for a year. I wished that he didn't have a meeting in town today. I would have liked to talk to him. I let out a sigh as I started to hum to myself.

Not that I'm great at it, but it calms me down.

I wasn't sure how long I sat until I felt someone sit beside me. Someone pretty sturdy by how hard of a thump it was. I gave a side glance.

And saw fur?

A closer look saw that it was a dog that sat beside me. A pretty large one. It took me completely by surprise. I don't hate dogs, I just prefer cats. But owning either is hard when you're moving a lot.

"Hey! Grab him for me!" I heard a male shout.

The dog's ears seem to perk up at the male's voice. And then he headed the other way. I blink for a few moments as the dog was running down the shoreline. When I got up, the owner had just caught up to me.

"W-why didn't you grab him?" he asked.

I was turning to give a response but it died on my brain when I saw who it was. The male's eyes seemed to arch up slightly before he relaxed into an all too familiar posture.

"Oh, it's you Gallade." he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't expect to see you here Castiel."

I really wasn't. Actually, he was the last person I expected to see. I had hoped to not see the guy that I was in snark wars with here. I didn't want to see anyone from school here for that matter. But I shouldn't be too surprised, the beach isn't that far from the city.

"The same." he said.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"What? I can't take my dog outside?"

Not even ten minutes and I wanted to deck him.

I looked at him for a little while before turning around. I really didn't feel like spending my vacation being pissed off so I figured I might as well go back to the hotel suite.

"Gallade, wait."

I stopped.

"You could at least help me get a hold of Demon."

"Why should I really? He's your dog not mines." I said simply.

Castiel explained to me that he had been trying all day. But once Demon's out, he's hard to reign him in. A part of me wanted to be mean and tell him to do it himself. But then I had a thought. This could be a good way to fall into his good graces. Despite what everyone thinks at the school I don't completely hate his guts.

He's a smartass

Pretty blunt.

But I don't hate him.

"Alright fine. But you owe me."

I took off my sandals and handed it to him. When he had that quizzical look on his face, I only smirked. I began to run in the direction of Demon. It was only a matter of time before I had the dog where I wanted him. I led him gently by the collar back to his owner. A couldn't help but laugh a little as Castiel looked shocked.

"What was that?"

"I run a lot." I answered.

I used to do a lot of running in track at my old schools. It's been probably since middle school since I've actually done it on a competitive level. But I do take daily runs through the city. I got my sandals back as I gave Demon to Castiel. I sat down on the ground when I put them back on. I noticed a stick by my feet and picked it up. I could see Demon's attention on the stick.

I guess he wanted to play for a little while longer.

So I threw the stick.

It was amusing to see Demon go back and forth catching the stick and bringing it to me. So energetic for a big dog. Eventually my arm got tired so I passed the stick to Castiel as I got up. I walked around a bit before I found the vendor.

But wait, didn't he usually run that small store in town?

"A bottle of water miss?" he asked me.

It had been a physical day so far and the weather was not too forgiving about that. I bought two bottles of water and some sunscreen before heading off again. I noticed Castiel was standing near the shoreline with Demon at his side.

You know, he doesn't look like a complete jerkass standing like that.

"Hey." I called.

I stood on the unoccupied side and passed off a bottle of water to Castiel. He seemed surprised at the gesture. But it was me who was more surprised. He opened the bottle and gave it to Demon to drink. Even when surprised I smiled.

"So you really do put his needs before your own."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I looked at him a few times before answering.

"It's nothing bad if that's what you think I'm implying. Just that you're a bit kinder than at school."

There was a silence between us. This was the most we spent together without the urge to argue. I had to admit, having Castiel around wasn't as bad as I initially thought. If only he were like this at school, we just might actually be friends.

"So...what brings you to the beach? You don't seem like the beach type." he asked.

"Huh?"

"Since you asked me, it's only fair."

Dammit...he was right.

"My parents are here for a weekend so we decided to stay at a hotel. They always try to stay a little longer during my birthday."

That seemed to shock him.

"Birthday?"

"Day after tomorrow." I noted.

"Hmm, so your parents don't stay around a lot either." he said.

He sounded like he experienced it as well.

"Yeah," I said, "Being a Gallade, you're always away."

I sighed at the realization.

I really was fine with them moving around. Mostly. I wouldn't even be in Sweet Amoris if they didn't. And Aunt Rieka was fun to be around. But I did miss having Mom and Dad around constantly.

"Mir! Mir!" I heard a girl call me.

I look around and noticed that Iris was running towards me. I stood up with a smile on my face. Iris was one of the first friends I made when I came to Sweet Amoris. She has her moments, but she's a good person.

"What a coincidence." I said.

"Yeah. Hmm? Castiel is here too?"

Oddly enough, he did a small wave.

Iris pulled me along into the water as we played in it. Just like that, the little moment of sadness I had went away. I turned over to see that Castiel was still on the shoreline.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of water?" I asked.

He scoffed at the remark.

"It's just a lot more amusing to see you two act like kids."

I put my hand on my hips. I was going to get him in the water. My mind was already made up. Iris seemed to have picked up on my plan too.

"Oh come on Cas, it's what we do at the beach. Don't be so old."

"Oh, you're giving me nicknames now?" he asked, "If I didn't know any better, this is just some plot to see me soaked and shirtless."

He laughed at my blushing, but none the less got into the water. Iris and I kept trying to dunk him in the water. But we were the ones who ended up getting dunked. It was good that just for a day, we forgot how we were in school.

I eventually got out of the water, I would have to put sunscreen on soon. I went to find a private place to put it on. I don't really like doing it in public. If I ever feel self-conscious over one thing, it would be my scar. It's always embarrassing to admit how I got it in the first place. I was clumsy as a kid and hit a corner pretty hard. Banged that side up pretty bad. Luckily it didn't impact on my walking.

I was so preoccupied I didn't watch where I was going and bumped into something.

"Careful now."

Or someone.

When I looked up, a tall blond guy was in front of me. He had tanned skin, so I guess being at the beach was a normal thing for him. He looked like the athletic type. His blond hair was pinned in a ponytail. I backed away to a comfortable distance from the guy. He seemed to scan me up and down before he smiled.

I was already getting an uneasy feeling.

"Uh, sorry." I said, "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's okay. I don't mind being bumped into beautiful girls such as yourself."

I was getting ready to walk back over, but the male wasn't letting me move past him. That feeling was getting a little worse. I don't really do well with guys and compliments. Even though it's getting a little better.

"I'm here on vacation." he told me.

"That's nice."

I started to walk the other way, but the guy kept following beside me. I was about ready to punch the guy, but I don't think my parents would take too kind to me punching strangers.

"Name's Dakota, but most call me Dake."

"Oh, okay Dakota."

Man, he doesn't know when to let up.

"So you're with someone?" he asked.

I was about to say no, but then I stopped. Castiel had stayed by my side since we bumped into each other.

"With a friend." I answered.

He looked surprised as I told him that. But it still didn't get him from my side. Apparently, he was oblivious to all the signs that he wasn't welcomed.

"I should really go meet up with my friend." I said.

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure your friend won't mind that you hung out with me instead."

"Oh I'm pretty sure they would."

He then took me by the hand. I was startled by the touch. I looked up at him in his eyes. I glared, hoping to get the point across that he was completely unwanted. But the hold wasn't loosening. Instinctively, I balled up my fist and tried to punch him in the chest. But I guess with the wet sand and using my right hand, he was able to dodge the punch.

"Ooh a little fiesty."

In all of that, my sarong fell and his hand brushed against my scar. That ceased all my fight. I hated that I could be taken down by something as simple as a scar. But the skin was so sensitive to direct contact.

"Hey! I think it's pretty obvious that your presence is not welcomed." I heard someone say.

Next thing I knew, I was being pulled away into the arms of someone else. When I looked up it was Castiel. One hand was on my shoulder while the other was on my side, not touching the scar. Dakota looked disappointed for a moment. Then he shrugged.

"You didn't say you were with your boyfriend."

Well I wasn't.

And I would have said so...if I wasn't trying to figure out what just happened.

It wasn't long before he left, leaving me and Castiel alone. He seemed to scan me over.

"What was that!?" he shouted at me, "You're usually the first to tell someone to fuck off."

"Huh? How long have you been watching?"

"Long enough." he simply answered, "Next time kick him in the balls or something."

I guess he could tell I wasn't myself so he led me to the boardwalk. By then I got my senses back so I looked up at him. I'm not sure what it was, but there was something different. I couldn't help the blush across my face now.

"Thanks Cas."

He didn't say anything as he sat beside me. He told me that Iris left for the day and since I didn't come back he looked for me. That's when he found me with Dakota.

"It's nothing I guess. Despite what people think, I don't hate you Gallade."

"The same Cas."

That silence was coming back in full force again.

"You like soft serve?"

I looked at him in confusion for a second, letting the question sink in.

"Out of the blue, but yeah I do." I answered.

"This place has a nice stand and I might as well treat. You still look a bit shaken up."

I was surprised at his sudden kindness. But I smiled nonetheless.

"I'd appreciate that. Any kind is fine really."

When he left, I looked at the sun setting. Other than the incident with Dakota, it had been a pretty good day. I think I would have to talk with Dad when I could. I never been defiant with Dad before. But I felt very strong about not transferring.

Then I saw a cone in front of me.

"Thanks." I said as I took it.

I was only mere inches from enjoying it, until Castiel took the first taste. I let out a yelp in surprise and dropped the treat all on the ground. I stared at it for a few moments.

"You jackass!"

Whatever words I was going to say after died in my brain when I realize how close he and I were. This close, Castiel really has nicely colored eyes. Then I felt a strong tug on my cheeks. It was him, pinching them.

"Uagh, what are you doing?"

"Careful now Gallade, I know I'm good looking but you don't need to fall for me."

I rubbed my cheeks as the pain lessened. Then what he said sunk in. What? Me fall for him? Impossible. I didn't see him like that at all. But I couldn't help to noticed that there was something in the way he said it. I wasn't sure what it was though. Anyway I pushed his face away from mines.

"Whatever. You ruined my treat asshole."

He moved my hands away from his face and smiled. I couldn't decipher it. It seemed like a mix between that kind he does to piss me off and a genuine one. He soon left and then came back with two cones this time. We sat beside each other enjoying the treats and watching the sun.

All too soon, I had to get going back to the hotel.

I got up and dusted the sand off of my skin. He too got up, realizing how late it was becoming.

"Thanks for today Cas. Might be the last time though, if my dad goes through with the transfer."

"If you don't want to, you should tell him." he suggested.

I looked at him and nodded. At the very least I could reason with Dad.

I started to walk in the direction of the hotel. Arriving late wouldn't be in my favor at all.

"Mir! Wait!"

I turned just as Castiel called me.

Never before had he called me by my nickname. It was always by my last name. I guess today we sort of became friends?

A brief second I saw something head my way and I caught it by instinct. When I looked at it, it was a seashell. It was spiral shaped and like an orange red color. It was strung in a black cord so it could be worn as a necklace. It looks like one of those things you pick up at a souvenir shop. I looked at it for a moment before looking back at him.

"Early birthday gift."

I looked back at the necklace and put it on.

And then I smiled.

* * *

And done for reals.

The hard part about writing backwards is to make sure that it fits with what happens later. So this takes place before "With These Hands" but after "Detention" if the timeline confuses you a bit. And it's in August. Since I figured my Candy's birthday is the same as mines which would be before Castiel's but still making them both Leos.

And yes, this is a thing that happened, my candy ended up with Castiel in the beach episode. I wanted Nathaniel and told myself it would be funny if it ended up being Castiel, because I have the lowest affinity with him. And then it happened.

I may do the obligatory first day!fic or something with Candy/Lysander friendship!fic

Anywho review


End file.
